La siguiente aventura 02
by Yureik
Summary: Kai y los demás ya han crecido. Sus aventuras van de la mano con lo típico de un adolescente: problemas amorosos, inseguridades, ganas de experimentar nuevas cosas y volar con sus alas propias. Tai y los demás se frentan ahora a la crianza de adolescentes. Y una amenaza digimon latente en el mundo humano. Secuela de mi fic futurista!


Capítulo 1. REINICIO

Hay cosas que simplemente se lleva en la sangre. Kai Yagami lo sabía. Ya no era un niño, tenía dieciocho años de edad, y jamás había practicado al futbol soccer en su infancia. Pero cuando pateaba la pelota junto con sus pupilos daba la impresión de haberlo hecho desde siempre.

-Si te esfuerzas mucho serás así de bueno- le dijo la joven madre del más pequeño del equipo. –Seguro que empezó cuando tenía más o menos tu edad.

Kai solo sonrió. La verdad es que había empezado a jugar apenas tres años atrás pero desde la primera vez que topó la pelota supo controlarla tan bien como su padre a su edad. Ciertamente era una estrella y el entrenador del instituto superior le había estando rogando por mucho que se uniera al equipo. Lamentablemente poco le importaba a Kai jugar partidos, él amaba entrenar.

-Vaya, miren el reloj- dijo Kai –Lo lamento mucho pero si no me voy ahora llegaré tarde a mis clases.

Había encontrado a Ikki Amori, el menor de sus pupilos, camino a clases. El niño, de cuatro años y gran talento, estaba junto a su joven madre y llevaba una pelota a clases. Ikki había insistido en mostrarle a su madre todo lo que su entrenador podía hacer. El tiempo simplemente había volado en cuanto Kai cogió la pelota.

-Por su puesto. Muchas gracias- dijo la madre del niño educadamente. Era bastante bella, su sonrisa sonrojó a Kai.

-Fue un placer Señora Amori. Espero verla pronto. Hasta pronto, Ikki

-Adiós- se despidió el niño antes de continuar su camino.

- _No seas idiota-_ se dijo Kai intentando apaciguar su enrojecidas mejillas.

.

.

.

.

-¡Kenji!- saludó Mosuke con el mismo ánimo de cada mañana. Su mejor amigo de toda la vida tenía la expresión tonta de cuando hablaba con Ai. Al fijarse mejor Mosuke encontró que Ichijoji tenía su technocelular escondido en el pupitre, y sí, ahí se encontraba la rubia Ishida. Las videoconferencias eran muy útiles para ver a la persona que amas cuando ésta se encuentra muy lejos pero al vástago de Daisuke Motomiya le pareció bastante ilógico que tuvieran una cuando ambos estaban en el mismo edificio. –Chicos, ¿es que no se han dado cuenta de que estamos todos en la misma secundaria?

-¡Gracias! Lo mismo dije yo- sonó lejana la voz de la hija mayor de Koushiro Izumi. Tsugumi Izumi estaba junto a su mejor amiga del otro lado del technocelular, notablemente su humor no era el mejor. Cualquiera que haya soportado a su mejor amiga enamorada podría entenderla fácilmente.

-Las clases están a punto de comenzar, no podemos vernos en los pasillos y arriesgarnos a atrasarnos- dijo Ai sonriendo condescendientemente a Mosuke. Ai era todo un cielo, pensó Mosuke, jamás rompiendo un solo plato.

-Querrás decir que el profesor Sagawa te advirtió que si volvías a llegar tarde por estar besándo a Kenji en los pasillos antes de clases llamaría a tus padres y a los de él para una charla informativa acerca de cómo ha ido incrementando el embarazo adolescente- dijo Tsugumi.

Ai sonrió muy nerviosamente y se sonrojó. Hasta el más calmado cielo es tormentoso cuando está el amor presente, pensó Mosuke.

-Tenemos el receso- dijo Kenji – Y toda la tarde después

-Claro que sí- dijo Ai sonriendo en nubes –Solamente quería verte antes de empezar el día.

-¡Ai! ¡El profesor!- anunció Tsugumi nerviosa. Ai terminó la videoconferencia sin dudarlo. Sus reflejos de supervivencia siendo puestos a prueba.

-Kenji Ichijoji pierde sus aires intelectuales al hablar con Ai- molestó una voz detrás de ellos.

-Hola Rei- saludó Kenji sonriendo.

-Hola Romeo- respondió ella –Hola Mosu

-¡Rei!- respondió Mosuke –Es grato ver tu buen sentido del humor en alguien ajeno a mí.

Rei rió –Lo haces parecer bullying, por cierto, ¿dónde está tu prima?

-Aquí- respondió una voz animada tras de Rei

-¡Ami!- saludaron los tres

.

.

.

.

Otra agradable mañana en la escuela primaria de Odaiba. El sol brillaba, los niños reían y Kim Izumi fantaseaba con ya poder volver a su hogar. Su madre había insistido en hacerla aprender primero el idioma japonés y aquello le había tomado dos largos años. Así que ahora sus compañeros de clases eran pequeños pre pubertos de once años de edad mientras que los chicos de trece años, como ella, estaban en secundaria. Al igual que su hermana y sus amigos. Su hermano mayor estaba incluso más adelante, en el instituto superior.

Kim Izumi era la niña más alta de toda la primaria. No solo por su edad sino también por su genética. En definitiva, todo esto la hacía exótica. Y no había conseguido muchos amigos con eso. Para su buena suerte sus amigos Ryku Ishida y Hiri Motomiya estaban con ella en su clase. Era grato tener rostros conocidos en su misma aula. Pero Hiri tenía su propio grupo de amigas y Ryku era amigo de todos en realidad.

-Anoche mi papá llegó muy tarde de una misión espacial de cinco días- contaba el pelirrojo mientras bostezaba mostrando su cansancio.

-¿La luna de nuevo?- preguntó Hiri interesada

El hijo del astronauta negó con la cabeza antes de rectificar – Marte

Hiri lo miraba como si fuera lo más fascinante del mundo. Kim lo había notado hace un poco de tiempo pero no estaba segura de qué era. La pequeña Motomiya admiraba a su amigo, eso era seguro, pero a veces parecía brillar en sus ojos algo más, y Ryku era indiferente a todo esto.

Kim tomó asiento justo detrás de Ryku y recibió una cálida sonrisa de Hiri al llegar. Hiri tenía dentro lo mismo que Kari, se notaba de sobremanera al verla sonreir.

-Buenos días, Kimi-san –saludó la niña

-Hola Kim- dijo Ryku dando una deslumbrante sonrisa. Ryku tenía un futuro prometedor.

-Hola muchachos, ¿qué hay?- saludó ella.

.

.

.

.

-No me convences- dijo sonreída Kaori, sentada en una de las bancas del patio del instituto.

-No trato de hacerlo- sonrió Teruo bastante animado, sentado junto a ella –Sólo comento lo que otros dijeron.

-¿Quieres ir a comprobar lo que otros dijeron?- preguntó en voz ligeramente más sutil Kaori, logrando darle un toqué provocativo a su pregunta.

-Mataría por ello- respondió sinceramente el rubio –Pero no te presiono, sólo te doy ideas.

Kaori se mordió el labio. Quería tanto decir que sí pero le resultaba enormemente difícil.

-Dame tres razones por las que esto sea una buena idea- pidió en voz suave, casi dulce. TEruo cogió aire

-Porque te amo, porque me amas y porque en verdad tú quieres hacerlo- sonrió autosuficiente el rubio. Todo eso era cierto, Kaori lo sabía.

-Son muy buenas razones- contestó tenuemente sonrojada Kaori –Eso es un sí- dijo después de un largo momento de silencio por parte de Takaishi.

-¡Sí!- saltó en la banca Teruo. Kaori solo rió e intentó no prestarle atención a la voz de su conciencia que empezaba a cuestionar su criterio y su salud mental. Ya estaba en esto y la verdad era que deseaba estarlo.

.

.

.

.

-¿No estudiarás para los exámenes?- se sorprendió Kai. Estudiar y rendir exámenes eran dos de los pasatiempos favoritos de su mejor amigo. Gracias a eso luego podía presumir sus altas calificaciones y su inteligencia.

Shinji bufó –Vamos, Yagami- contestó presuntuoso –Estudiaré medicina en el centro de investigaciones de mi padre. Me presentaré, pondré mi nombre en la hoja y mi papá me elogiará por haber hecho ese esfuerzo. Es como timbrar para entrar a tu propia casa.

Kai guardó silencio. Joe Kido era un pionero en la medicina de digimons y tenía su propio departamento dentro del centro de investigaciones del digimundo que habían fundado el mismo Kido, el hermano de éste, Izumi y Takenouchi, el padre de Sora. Ahora quería implementar una escuela para enseñar lo que ya sabía y utilizar a sus pupilos para descubrir más. Shinji pensaba que trabajar junto a su padre era una muy buena opción ya que ganaría reconocimiento para su apellido.

.

.

.

.

-Ya sé qué haremos esta noche- dijo Tsugumi cuando las clases concluyeron y en el aula solo quedaban Ai Ishida y ella.

-¿Estudiar para el examen de mañana?- preguntó inocentemente la rubia.

-La banda _Smoshdown_ se presentará en el club nocturno- continuó Izumi como si su amiga no hubiera hablado jamás.

-Pero mañana tenemos examen de física- se quejó Ai –Aún ni he leído el primer capítulo del libro.

-Pan cómido- subestimó Tsugumi –Y por cierto sólo va el capítulo doce

-¿Ya llegamos al capítulo doce?- se escandalizó Ai.

-Por favor, Ai- pidió Tsugumi algo molesta –Va a ser divertido, todos estarán ahí.

Ai quedó perpleja -¿Has invitado a todos?

-No, mi hermano lo hizo- explicó la pelirroja.

-Bueno, tal vez sí sea divertido ver cómo intentas meter tantos menores de edad sin identificación a un club nocturno- sugirió Ai considerándolo.

-¿Lo ves?- sonrió Tsugumi.

-Pero me ayudarás en el examen- dijo Ai poniéndole las condiciones. –Tal vez para una geniecilla sea pan comido pero para mí es más que incomprensible, una aberración de la educación superior.

Tsugumi rió y asintió. Ai era fácil de convencer, casi tanto como los guardias de seguridad del club nocturno. Kim ni siquiera necesitaría de ser convencida, ella rogaría porque la llevaran. Tsugumi Izumi aún no tenía un solo plan fallido en sus catorce años de edad.

.

.

.

.

-Estoy en casa- saludó Teruo al entrar.

-Bienvenido- dijo su madre. Tsubame Takaishi había dejado de trabajar después del nacimiento de su segundo hijo para encargarse de él a tiempo completo.

-¿Dónde está Tetsuya? –preguntó el mayor de los vástagos de TK.

Tetsuya Takaishi, de sólo tres años de edad, era un pequeño demonio con buenas intenciones en el cuerpo de un ángel. Tan lindo como su padre y hermano, rubio y de ojos azules, era la ternura personificada. A veces Teruo creía que sólo sufría de una terrible mala suerte.

-Castigado- contestó su madre mostrando su molestia –Pintó las paredes de su habitación de verde al oír a tu padre decir que quería un cambio de color. Manchó los muebles, el suelo y por su puesto toda la ropa que llevaba, ¿sabes cuánto me tomará limpiar todo eso? ¡Él ni siquiera retiró las cortinas!

Teruo rió y fue por el diablillo. Al entrar quedó sorprendido. Era como si una gran burbuja de pintura hubiera explotado, adiós a su cubrecama favorito, su lámpara de noche y su parlante nuevo.

-¡Hey camarada!- saludó el mayor de los Takaishi

-¡Hermano!- saludó el menor antes de lanzarse a los brazos del recién llegado –Lamento haber salpicado pintura en tus cosas, mamá dice que estarás muy enojado- Tetsuya tenía los ojos irritados, había llorado mucho.

-Mamá es la que está muy enojada- dijo Teruo intentando sonreír. Casi quería llorar, ese parlante era muy costoso y apenas lo había comprado hace unos días, ¿cuándo podría volver a pagar otro? –Y papá lo estará también, prepárate.

Tetsuya abrió mucho los ojos y su labio inferior tembló. Teruo se lamentó al instante. Tetsuya tenía a toda la banda enamorada, mucho más a los miembros de su familia, uno no podía verlo triste.

-Así que…- empezó Teruo queriendo animar a Tetsuya -¿te gusta el verde?

-No- respondió con una reducida voz y algo de lágrimas en su garganta –Me gusta el amarillo pero sé que a ti te gusta el verde.

Y esas eran las cosas que hacían que el más huraño se derritiera con Tetsuya, si Teruo pudiera culparse por lo que su hermanito había hecho lo haría. Pero nadie iba a creer tal patraña.

-Yo creo que tienes talento para pintar- dijo Teruo sonreído –Pero no precisamente paredes. Te daré un libro de colorear nuevo, ¿eso te haría sentir mejor?

Tetsuya lo consideró por un momento, era una buena opción, pintar era muy divertido pero no quería que su hermano gastara dinero en él.

-Me sentiré mejor si dibujas algo para mí, para yo pintarlo.

-¡Seguro! ¿Un auto-nave?

-¡A Angemon!- sonrió Tetsuya. _Pan comido_ pensó Teruo.

.

.

.

.

-Vamos ya- dijo Satoru a sus dos hermanas. Kim y Tsugumi aún estaban arreglándose.

-¿Qué les dirás a papá y a mamá?- preguntó Kim.

-Que tenemos una reunión con los demás- contestó Tsugumi en lugar de Satoru –Y eso ni si quiera es una mentira. Nosotros nos reuniremos.

Ese era el modo de operar de Tsugumi. Buscando verdades a medias que los cubran todo el tiempo, funcionaba más de lo que su padre creía y sabía.

-Perfecto- acordó el mayor de los tres. Satoru sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era confiar en el ingenio de su hermana. A él le salía fatal ese tipo de cosas.

Finalmente las chicas estaban listas, bajo sus abrigos largos estaban dos minifaldas negras, una blusa de manga larga turquesa en Kim y una camiseta de tiritas púrpura en Tsugumi. Satoru se prometió a sí mismo no perderlas de vista ni cuando fueran al baño. Antes de salir del cuarto de las chicas Mimi se asomó por la puerta, aparentemente ella también iba a salir.

-Izzy y yo saldremos un rato, volveremos muy noche, no necesitan esperarnos despiertos- informó con una sonrisa. Sus hijos estaban muy arreglados como para quedarse en casa -¿Saldrán también?

-Bueno, nos vamos a reunir con Ai y los demás- dijo Tsugumi con soltura.

-Sí- dijo más fuerte de lo normal Satoru- Volveremos… en un rato.

-De acuerdo- dijo Mimi. Ella había disfrutado de su adolescencia y quería que ahora sus hijos también lo hicieran, ella jamás les negaba un permiso.

-¡Tsugumi, nada de alcohol!- saltó Izzy detrás de su esposa -¡Nada!

-¡Sí, sí! Tomaremos solo soda, tal vez comamos nachos, solo relájate- contestó luciendo ofendida Tsugumi.

Al final la familia completa dejó el edificio donde vivían pero tomó caminos distintos justo al salir.

-¡Nada, Tsugumi, nada!- fue la última orden de Izzy.

-Hay personas que nunca olvidan un pequeño error- contestó Tsugumi fruncida antes de encaminarse con sus hermanos. Sí, ella había cometido un pequeño error: dejar que su padre encontrara el recibo de la cervea que había comprado la semana pasada para el cumpleaños de Mosuke. El inocente genio pensaba que su hija mayor había comprado cerveza por primera vez y había reaccionado mal. ¡Si supiera que Tsugumi había probado ya todo tipo de bebidas alcohólicas! La cerveza era la bebida con menor grado alcohólico que consumía. Pero tenía la precaución de jamás terminar ebria.

Un poco más allá se encontraban ya "todos". Kai, Shinji, Rei, Teruo, Kaori, Kenji, Ai y Mosuke. Misteriosamente Ami no estaba aunque hubiera sido invitada. Midori y Koji tampoco.

-¿Somos todos?- preguntó Tsugumi al disimulo.

-Sí- respondió Ai –Los Hida no confirmaron nunca y Kai no le dio permiso a Ami.

-E irónicamente él está aquí- comentó Rei molesta.

-Es muy tarde, hace frío y se podría enfermar- se defendió Kai, daba la impresión de que repetía sus argumentos tras repetidas veces.

-¿Cómo meterás a todos estos niñatos, pequeña genia del mal?- preguntó Shinji. Tal vez él sólo había ido para ver a Tsugumi en acción.

-Esto será épico- contestó Tsugumi seria, antes de dar media vuelta y sonreir. Tenía un magnifico as bajo la manga y sabía que todos querían ver cuál era. Se aproximó a uno de los guardias, un hombre algo veterano, tal vez de la edad del Superior Joe, y lo saludó como si lo conociera desde siempre. De detrás del hombre apareció un chico de la edad de Tsugumi con quien saludó también. El guardia les abrió paso y el enorme grupo entró con más dudas que al principio.

-¿Quién era ese tipo?- preguntó Satoru.

-Mi padre- dijo el chico que estaba junto a Tsugumi. Eso tranquilió mucho a Satoru, Tsugumi no estaba metida en líos mayores… Aún.

-Chicos, él es Ryota- presentó Tsugumi.

-Mucho gusto- saludó Kai como voz de todos y agradeció que Ami no estuviera por ahí, ese chico no le daba buena espina.

-Un placer- contestó Ryota. Al grupo entero aquel chico le pareció nada más que una alimaña, lo tenía escrito en el rostro y pronto temieron que Tsugumi se estuviera fijando en él. –Nuestra mesa está por allá. El día de hoy se presentarán algunas bandas, se divertirán.

-¿Vienes seguido?- preguntó KAi, quien aún evaluaba al chico como protector de los suyos.

-Cada noche que papá trabaja- contestó tranquilamente Ryota –Así ve que me mantenga alejado de problemas.

El grupo se sentó en silencio. Pronto cada cual estuvo en sus asuntos, Kenji con Ai, Teruo con Kaori, Shinji pidió alguna bebida de color azul y tras terminarla de un trago fue a invitar a una chica a bailar. Kai y Mosuke conversaban mientras el vástago de Tai no le quitaba la vista de encima al amigo de Tsugumi. Ella y Ryota conversaban animadamente y Satoru y Kim estaban ocupados probando tragos nuevos. La única que no se hallaba a sí misma era Rei. Siguiendo el ejemplo de su hermano dejó el grupo y se fue a la barra del club.

-¿Qué ofreces?- le dijo al chico que atendía ahí. Lucía bien, tenía un cuerpo muy bien formado, cabello largo atado en una cola y un tatuaje en el brazo derecho.

-Absolutamente todo- contestó él viendo a Rei de pies a cabeza –Pero te recomiendo algo suave, eres bonita, podrían querer aprovecharse de ti.

No era una broma, lo decía en serio. Rei no entendía como alguien que acababa de conocer podía preocuparse por ella, porque aquello era preocupación real.

-Oh, gracias- dijo torpemente para no quedarse callada tanto tiempo como para lucir tonta – Un daikiri no muy cargado, por favor- Rei quería lucir como si supiera lo que estaba pidiendo pero la verdad era que solo recordaba haber escuchado que Tsugumi lo había pedido alguna vez para Kim y sabía que la pelirroja jamás le daría algo fuerte a su hermanita.

-Por su puesto, buena opción- dijo el chico.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Rei sintiendo las mejillas enrojecer.

-Zoujiro, pero me suelen decir Zeta, ¿y tú?- contestó con una sonrisa muy agradable.

-Te diré oujiro, tu nombre me gusta más que tu apodo- dijo Rei antes de contestar –Soy Rei.

-Bello nombre- soltó el muchacho que hacía la bebida -¿Viniste con todos esos niños? Estarán en problemas si llega la policía.

-¿Suele venir?- se alarmó Rei causando que Zeta riera.

-No muy a menudo- contestó con simpleza.

-Ellos no son niños- se defendió Rei –Yo tampoco lo soy.

-¿Qué edad tienes?- preguntó Zeta, Rei se ruborizó.

-Quince años- contestó como desafiándolo a decir algo al respecto -¿Y tú? No veo muchas arrugas en tu rostro.

Zoujiro rió –Diecinueve- contestó orgulloso. Rei entonces sintió que él le trataba como a una niña. Ese muchacho era incluso mayor al estúpido de su hermano.

-¿Universitario? Esos suelen ser aburridos- comentó Rei provocando más risas de parte del chico.

-Sí, por eso no entré a la universidad.

 _Diecinueve años y no va a la universidad, papá lo amará-_ pensó Rei. Luego se maldijo a sí misma por pensar algo así. ¿Zoujiro le atraía? Si apenas acababan de conocerse.

.

.

.

.

-Así que, además de Smoshdown, ¿Quiénes sepresentarán hoy?- preguntó Tsugumi.

-Muchas más. Mi favorita es… - Pero jamás llegaron a enterarse de cuál era su banda favorita. U[na explosión en el escenario que aún ni siquiera estaba listo alertó a todo el mundo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Kai alerta.

-Oh no- dijo Ryota-Debemos salir de aquí, la policía podría venir y mi padre perdería su empleo.

-Claro que nos iremos de aquí- dijo Kai, con un tono de voz muy fiero -¡Ya!

Nadie necesito volver a oír la orden de su líder, al instante se pusieron de pie y se encaminaron a la salida. La mayoría de gente, en cambio, iba a ver qué había pasado.

.

.

.

.

-El día de hoy hay gente de todas las edades- comentó Zoujiro queriendo hacer una conversación casual -Hoy se presenta una banda de la época de mi mamá, tal vez la hayas oído, los Lobos Adolescente.

Rei se empalideció. ¿La banda de Matt? ¿Qué sus padres no le habían dicho que tenían un compromiso social con los Ishida? Rei agarró su techno celular y empezó a escribirle a la cabecilla de la ilegal salida de la noche, Tsugumi Izumi. Pero una explosión en el escenario la distrajo. Cuando creces juntos a los digimons y luego conoces a tu propio compañero digimon aprendes ciertas cosas, como a ser temerario ante una emergencia como tal… Y a sentir a los digimons cerca de ti.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- preguntó Zoujiro alarmado, intentando ver a través de la gente. Rei lo sabía, lo sabía muy bien. Podía sentirlo, un digimon acababa de atacar.

-Salgamos de aquí- le dijo a Zoujiro.

-Perdería mi empleo si dejo mi puesto en un momento así- contestó el chico –Tal vez no sea nada, aquí tengo el extintor.

 _No te sería útil ni siquiera contra un Meramon_ pensó Rei. Debía llamar a su Gomamon, su dispositivo estaba en el bolsillo de su falda pero no podía llamarlo delante de Zoujiro, no todas las personas sabían de los digimons y lo mejor era que siguiera siendo así. Además aunque lo sintiera no podía ver a ningún digimon. Y había tantas personas allí.

-Saquemos a todos de aquí- sugirió Rei intentando sonar cuerda.

-¿Qué dices? No fue tan grave

-No lo entiendes, habrá más de eso- dijo Rei que apenas podía estar tranquila. Su techno cleular sonó entonces. Kai la llamaba.

-¿Rei? Lo sientes, ¿cierto? Debemos salir de aquí.

-Pero, ¿sabes dónde está? – le preguntó a su líder.

-No- respondió este –Y hablando de personas perdidas, ¿qué sabes de tu hermano?

-Que es un idiota- contestó Rei haciendo que Kai sonriera un poco. Rei veía como él y los demás estaban moviéndose en medio del disturbio. –Pero hay algo muy importante que debes saber Kai- recordó Rei –Nuestros padres están aquí. Matt se presentaba hoy.

Kai se tensó, eso era grave pero le dio gusto saber que no eran los únicos ahí que pudieran defender el lugar. El grupo entero se detuvo en seco, todos habían oído a Rei, sus problemas eran graves en más de una forma.

-Les diremos que vinimos al oír la explosión- soltó de golpe Tsugumi –A ayudar.

-No es mala idea- concedió Rei.

-¡La policía!-gritó Zoujiro. Su preocupación era únicamente por Rei, por segunda vez en una noche ese extraño mostraba interés en su bienestar.

-¿Qué más puede pasar?- soltó Satoru que sontenía con cada mano a una de sus hermanas. Y justo entonces el digimon apareció justo encima de sus cabezas. Ajá, justo encima, pero no, no volaba, no, el digimon caía.


End file.
